


The Magic 车

by Lichtlumia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtlumia/pseuds/Lichtlumia





	The Magic 车

Dipper·Pines在三把扫帚酒吧的房间里忐忑不安地等着，纵使他给自己灌下三杯黄油啤酒，接下来即将发生的事还是让他忍不住紧张起来。他在自己的袍子下仅仅穿了两件衣服，此时冻得腿都在发抖。

Bill·Cipher教过的那个咒语是什么来着…Dipper掏出魔杖指了指壁炉，伴随着一阵呛人的烟味壁炉里终于冒出了令人欣慰的火苗。

Dipper无奈地看了一眼乌烟瘴气的房间，再次挥了挥魔杖把房间清理干净。到最后我可能会成为一个使用家居魔法的高手，他自嘲地看了一眼那个壁炉，不过点火什么的还是算了，估计这辈子我都不会想到使用飞路粉。上次他钻出霍格沃兹的壁炉时一不小心把自己的袍子烧掉了一角，让Stanley好一顿臭骂。

然而最关键的是他眼下的处境。Bill·Cipher在上一个圣诞节吻了他，这一个圣诞节他也留校，在霍格沃兹允许学生到霍格莫德的那三天里预订了一间房间。这其中蕴含的意义不言而喻。然而Dipper再怎么下决心，也做不出把他的魔杖对准自己的屁股念一句浣肠咒。他一想到那个场景就浑身都抖了一抖。只好无助地坐在床上使劲折腾他可怜的袍子。

这时Bill·Cipher仿佛响应召唤般来到，任何一只家养小精灵都不可能比他来得更快。他夹着一身的火焰威士忌的味道来到房间，给了他的男孩一个酒精味道的吻。他们唇齿相交，Bill的舌头甚至在他的嘴唇上舔了好几下。Dipper直想叹气，这个带着火焰威士忌味道的欢快的吻很快就变了味道，变成了他所熟知的Bill·Cipher式的吻。他的手慢慢地覆上了Dipper的臀部，舌头也在他的口腔里暧昧地扫动。他们分开时他听见Bill·Cipher带着恳求意味的声音。

“让我进去好吗，松树。”他贴着他的耳廓，呼出的热气差点让Dipper站不稳，“我们还在门口呢。”Dipper点点头，他几乎是靠在Bill·Cipher身上进去的。

他仰头看着他的斯莱特林恋人，Bill·Cipher今天没穿校服，只围了一条斯莱特林标志性的绿色围巾，他蜂蜜色的眼睛一瞬不瞬地注视着Dipper。梅林的胡子啊，Dipper别开眼睛，他最受不了Bill的这种眼神。

“我想要你，松树。”Bill把他往自己怀里一带，在刚刚接吻时已经半硬起来的性器抵在了Dipper的腰间，他开始把自己的衣服脱下来，斯莱特林的围巾被扔到了地上，其他衣服也扔的乱七八糟。Dipper鼻尖嗅到他身上的淡淡的威士忌味道，觉得自己刚刚喝下去的黄油啤酒终于发挥了效力。他在迷迷糊糊地再次和Bill接吻时身上的衣服已经脱去了大半，只剩下几件单薄的内衣。

Bill·Cipher从怀里掏出魔杖，伏在他的耳边低声念叨着浣肠咒，想也不用想魔杖的另一头指着Dipper的屁股，Bill很快扔掉魔杖，毫无章法地在Dipper身上乱摸一气。Dipper很快也不争气地硬了，Bill的手指隔着内裤缠上了他的性器，另一只手绕到了他的后穴，试探性地伸进去了一根手指。在这之后他的内裤很快也被扔到了地上，他们两个浑身赤裸地贴在一起。

他忍不住发出一声快活的喟叹。Bill的手指在他的体内轻缓地打着旋儿，他们交换了一个眼神，彼此从对方的眼中读出了心照不宣的味道。

“刚刚那声不是我。”Dipper的眼神讨饶道。 “别装了松树。”Bill又探进一个指节，对着刚刚那个让Dipper发出叹息的地方使劲揉动。快感来的又急又猛，Dipper差点就挺着身子射在Bill的手上。他羞愤地伸手握住Bill·Cipher那根在他腰部耀武扬威的东西，开始上下撸动起来。他们就这样互相帮助了一次，在Dipper头晕目眩地发泄出来的时候他的后穴已经塞进了三根手指。这还沉浸在快感之中的男孩于是就被晕乎乎地放到了床上。

当Bill·Cipher的嘴唇贴上他的后颈时Dipper颤抖了一下，发出类似于哽咽的声音，他全身都在颤抖。他的松树因为他的碰触感到非常快活，这个认知让Bill·Cipher更加愉快，他沿着脊柱一路往下亲吻他的恋人，指尖在Dipper的后穴里使劲爱抚着他的敏感点。Dipper的呻吟压抑而又快活，后穴柔软又湿润，他的男孩准备好了。Bill把自己的性器推入Dipper的身体，他的所有其他感官似乎都在这一个瞬间消失殆尽，只剩性器被恋人紧紧包裹着的快慰。

于是他无暇顾及Dipper类似于啜泣的叹息和在他挺进时扭着腰迎合的动作，也无暇顾及他紧抓着床单的手和脸上因为高潮来临点上的红晕，这整个世界似乎都变得不重要了，只要他的性器还在Dipper的身体里进出。他的性器被Dipper高潮时不断收缩的后穴用力锁住，Dipper的后颈冒出了星点的汗珠，身上白皙的肌肤变成了粉红色。

他们两个一起达到了目眩神迷的高潮。在一次又一次的亲吻和抚摸之后沉沉睡去。


End file.
